White Houses
by Nymphie07
Summary: Song Whie Houses by Venessa Carlton. About HrxR relationship over the summer after 7th year. Voldie dead. Sirius brought back to life, 25. Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione all live in Number 12. read, im bad at summaries AU. my first fic be nice please


White Houses

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything

Note before reading: Hermione, Sirius, Ron, Harry, and Remus all move into Grimmauld Place. Hermione looks back on her relationship with Ron as she moves out. What does Sirius have to with this?

They all decided to move in together after the trio graduated. Harry would invite Ginny after she graduated the following year.

Everything was going great. Sirius got his name cleared after the war and he was back with the Auror forces. Remus got a job in a research department that didn't care if he was a werewolf. He and Tonks had just recently wed and were expecting to move in very soon, after Tonks got back from her overseas assignment in one month.

Ron and Hermione had finally hooked up after the war and everyone thought they were a cute couple.

After the ceremony the five took a portkey to the house.

_Crashed on the floor when i moved in _

_This little bungalow with some strange new friends _

_Stayed up too late, and I'm too thin _

_We promise each other it's till the end _

_Now we're spinning empty bottles, it's the fives of us _

_With pretty-eyed boys girls die to trust _

_I can't resist the day oh no i can't resist the day _

_And Jenny screams out and it's no pose _

_'Cause when she dances she goes and goes _

_Beer through the nose on an inside joke _

_And I'm so excited I haven't spoken _

_And she's so pretty and she's so sure _

_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her _

_The summer's all in bloom _

_The summer's ending soon_

Every night was a party for them. Soon however Tonks came back and Remus moved out. However, Ginny convinced her mom to let her move in so they were back to five.

Everyone had a significant other, well except Sirius who had a new girl a week.

Everything was going great that summer. In a few short weeks the trio would start Auror training and Ginny would go back to Hogwarts.

_It's all right _

_And it's nice not to be so alone _

_But I hold on to secrets in white houses  _

However, two weeks before Auror training started Luna started coming over. She was always checking out Ron but Hermione thought nothing of it. Ron loved her not Luna.

However, she had seen Ron looking at Luna differently and was being to get annoyed.

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head _

_I come undone at the things he said _

_He's so funny in his bright red shirt we were all in love and we all got hurt _

_I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat _

_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat _

_Boy we're going way too fast _

_It's all too sweet to last... _

Ron bought a car a week before Auror training. He took everyone for a ride. Sometimes Hermione would take it for a drive, with his permission of course. One night, Hermione wanted to go out to a bar for a drink, she went to see if the car was there but it wasn't. She went to try to find Ron but he wasn't home.

Hermione was now hurt. He never went out without telling her first.

_It's alright and i put myself in his hands _

_but i hold on to secrets in White Houses _

_Love or something ignites in my veins and _

_i pray it never fades in white houses  _

He came back drunk and proceeded to bed Hermione. Not that she was complaining at the time, she was madly in love with him. However, afterwards she knew something was wrong.

_My first time _

_Hard to explain _

_Rush of blood, oh _

_And a little bit of pain _

_On a cloudy day _

_It's more common than you think _

_He's my first mistake _

_Maybe you were all faster than me _

_We gave each other up so easily _

_These silly little wounds will never mend _

_I feel so far from where I've been  _

That's when it happened. Five days before Auror training started she caught him in the act. Ron and Luna having sex. She could not believe her eyes. She asked how long. He said three weeks. She asked why. He replied because I fell out of love with you and in love with Luna.

Hermione was so mad now. She left. She moved out of the house two days later and into a small apartment in Diagon Alley. Later she found out that Ron was kicked out of the house. He moved in with Luna.

Auror training started up and she started to hang out with Sirius again. She had been neglecting Sirius when she had been with Ron and for that she was sorry. However, they moved past it and went on with their lives. Sirius even stopped having a new girl a week and hadn't had one since August.

_So I go and I will not be back here again _

_I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses _

_I lie, put my injuries all in the dust _

_In my heart is the 5 of us in white houses _

_And you, maybe you'll remember me _

_What I gave is yours to keep _

_In white houses _

_In white houses _

_In white houses. _

Soon it was October. Everyone was going to Grimmauld Place for Halloween. Tonks, being 6 months pregnant decided not to go, stating she was tired.

Everyone had a blast. Hermione completely ignored Ron and Luna making out on the couch and just enjoyed her evening.

When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Ron and Luna had just announced their engagement, she decided to leave. She thought no one noticed, however, Sirius did and he followed her.

Back at Hermione's apartment, Sirius did his best to comfort her.

"He's not worth your tears, Mione," he told her.

"I know but how could I have been so stupid to let him woo me to bed while he was with that skank?"

"You couldn't have known, besides I think that you are a beautiful, intelligent, young woman who can get any guy she wants."

"Really, any guy?" Hermione started to lean in a little.

"Really" he replied leaning in and brushing his lips against hers. They both felt sparks and he went to deepen the kiss.

"Mione, I love you" Sirius whispered. His eyes went wide when realized what he just said.

"Sirius, I think I love you too, you've been great and yeah" she trailed off. Sirius smiled and kissed her again.

"What do you say to being my girl?"

"Ok" she whispered as they both lean in for another kiss.

The End! Yay happy endings!!!


End file.
